


Dusted Chakra

by Disappearing_Act



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Am I adding to many tags?, Kakashi reincarnated, My Favorite Character, am I doing this just for mor tags, i write these chapters instead of sleeping, kakashi is my favorite character lol, kakashi is shigaraki, kakashi still has his chakra, kakashi vigilante, kakashi villain, shigaraki is also, shigaraki is nicer now, shigaraki vigilante, shigaraki villain, there is sorta oc’s, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disappearing_Act/pseuds/Disappearing_Act
Summary: Kaguya has won. All shinobi that had gone against her Devine power have died. However, one shinobi has been given a second chance. Kakashi. He has been reincarnated into the a world of quirks and heroes. A world where being famous and getting money is more in sight than actually saving lives. And where Kakashi goes by the name 'Tomura Shigaraki'.The leader of both the League of Villains, and a vigilante group called Team 7, a homage to his past life, Shigaraki's goal in this life is to kill the symbol of peace. The hero that almost killed the one man that showed him kindness.Team 7 doesn't know about his villain life. The League doesn't know about his vigilante life. He goes by Shigaraki in his villain life. He goes by 'Kakashi'. Another homage to his past. Shigaraki can disintegrate things. Kakashi seems to have multiple quirks. They are the same.But when will others know that?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Dusted Chakra

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeeeeee

Kakashi awoke to blinding lights. Faces hung over him. It was loud. 

Where was he? He strolled through his memories for a moment, hoping for some explanation as to why he was there. There was none. There was no explanation as to why he was surrounded by bright lights, and too loud sounds. But he kept his head, he didn't want the enemy (if there was one) to think that they had him in a state of shock. 

"He's not crying!" A voice said.

"Is he breathing?" Another asked urgently.

"Yes! The baby's fine! Congratulations ma'am!" A relieved voice said. 

'Baby?!' Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Reincarnation perhaps? So I am dead. Or, was.'

"Should he be able to make that expression?" A woman's voice asked. 

Someone else was about to answer, but she cut them off, "Who cares! My Tenko is safe." She cried, holding him closer. A warm feeling enveloped him. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. She cared about him. And, Kakashi guessed, he cared for her too. (oof that was an awkward scene to write)

\----------------------------------------------------------------:o)-------------------------------------------------------------

(Here's where it gets iffy, as I watch the anime, so I have to make up a bit of childhood for him hhhhhhhh Why I don't look it up? spoilers of course.) 

At the age of three, signs of Tenko's quirk began to show up. Small little flakes of dust would flake off of small objects he would pick up, like soda cans or books. 'So this has something to do with my quirk?' Kakashi asked himself, watching as small flakes of an apple floated away. 

Kakashi had found that even though he was reincarnated, he still held his chakra reserves. He didn't tell his parents, that was just plain idiotic after all. He didn't tell his parents about his developing quirk either, he had grown quite fond of the pair and his new sister, so he wanted to surprise them. 

When he turned four, however, he found it increasingly more difficult to hide his quirk. Due to his already large amount of power, and how he already had begun training his quirk, he dusted things much more quickly. Worryingly so. He tried to open his door one day but ended up dusting his doorknob instead. He hated this feeling of helplessness he was getting by not being able to control his power. He also didn't enjoy it when a book dusted in the middle of reading. He found this quirk troublesome and annoying. And he knew that he had to tell his mother and father. 

So the day after he had dusted his favorite book when he was turning a page, he glared at his hands and stomped into his parent's room. He stood in the frame of their doorway, hands clenched into fists, and waited for them to take notice of him. It took about five minutes before they did notice him. He did so by scaring his father half to death when he glanced over.

"GAH- Tenko! Geez! Ya' scared me their bud!" His father placed a hand on his chest and exhaled a breath. 

"Ten-Ten, is something wrong honey?" His mother asked. Kakashi hated that nickname. Obviously, Tenten had died in the battle with Kaguya, and he definitely did not want to be reminded of that. He had asked the woman he called 'mom' to stop calling him that many times, but she just assumed it was because he was embarrassed. Which was strange, he was four. He shouldn't care about what he was called. He walked over to her side of the bed and grabbed a tissue fro the tissue box that sat on the bedside table. He turned to her. Looked her dead in the eyes. 

And turned the tissue to dust in the blink of an eye. 

Her eyes widened, and his fathers did too. "YOU GOT YOUR QUIRK!" They both gleefully shouted. His mom picked him up, snuggling into him and his dad joined in. A three-year-old girl came running in. "Qurk!" She shouted. Running over to her father's side of the bed, Kakashi heard is sister command, "Up! Up! Up!" And within a few seconds, her small body slammed into his. "Qurk! Qurk! Qurk!" She chanted. He let himself smile lightly at the fond embrace. He closed his eyes and hugged them all too. 

And then the screams. Oh, the SCREAMS. His quirk activated by itself, and he watched in horror as his family, his FAMILY. DUSTED. He dropped to his knees, desperately clinging to his parents and sister, trying to catch the dust they left behind, desperately hoping that they would suddenly appear again, desperately holding onto the hope that he could bring them back by holding the ashes of the people he loved. Until he was alone. 

Tears streaked down his face as he saw the widened eyes of his mother disintegrate. Staring into his soul. BORING deep into his mind. He let his hands sink to his sides. He had done that. He had KILLED the only people in the world that mattered to him. He was no longer just a friend murderer. He was a family murderer. Father murderer, sister murderer, mother murderer. He KILLED the people that were his family. Shouldn't he be used to murder by now? used to the feeling of blood on his fingers? But there was no blood. There was only dust. 

And he was the only person that could have done it. His eyes widened at the realization. They'd lock him up. In some sort of dangerous quirk jail for youth. He'd be trapped in a place with no freedom whatsoever. So he did the only thing he thought he could.

His hands flew in a flurry of signals, "Shushin No Jutsu!" He shouted before disappearing in a flurry of smoke. 

He landed in a forest, in the middle of a forest, in the dark of night, after killing his family. The full of what he had done sunk in, and the image of Rin, with a gaping hole in her stomach shoved its way into his thoughts. He pushed himself against a tree and curled into himself. His hands flew to his face, and he sobbed himself to sleep. 

(Boom! There are your first chapter people! THERE is YOUR FIRST CHAPTER. I honestly didn't know where the whole 'deadly hug' came from. I just thought, HMMMMMMM. Let's get rid of his family that i don't know how to write!)


End file.
